


Way Before Nirvana

by Azar



Category: Back to the Future (Movies), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Jane's kids do some unexpected time traveling. Luckily, they meet someone with a little experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way Before Nirvana

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a little while since I last watched SJA. Apologies in advance if I got any of the kids' voices wrong.

“Your mum's going to kill us," Clyde bemoaned to Luke as they stumbled down the unfamiliar pavement in a strange town that they only knew must be somewhere in America: based on what side of the road the cars were on, the size and shape of the license plates, and the spelling on the signs they'd seen. 

Behind them, Rani snorted. “Nice try. Don't you think it's more accurate to say Sarah Jane's going to kill _you_ , Clyde? You're the one who went and touched the weird alien artifact after she specifically said not to until we knew what it was and what it did."

“Hey, it was an accident!" 

“Awfully convenient one, if you ask me."

“Guys," Luke interrupted. “Don't you think figuring out where we are and how we get home is a bit more important than assigning blame right now?"

“Where and when," Rani agreed reluctantly. She turned to stare at a woman who passed them. The woman glared back. “Because I don't know about you, but the only place I've seen hair like that before is in Mum's old pictures. We must've gone back in time."

“Right." Clyde spotted a boy about their own age, and--more importantly where he was concerned--about his own height. Which was a welcome change from being towered over by Luke and Rani both. Chasing after him, he caught at the sleeve of the boy's jean jacket. “Hey, mate. Sorry to bother you, but any chance you could tell me what year it is?"

The other boy's eyes widened. He glanced from Clyde, to Rani, to Luke, giving each of them a quick once-over that seemed to take in their clothes, shoes, and hairstyles and come to some conclusion. Then his shoulders sagged and he let out a sigh that was entirely too resigned for someone who couldn't be older than eighteen. “Let me guess. You're time travelers and you need help getting back to the future."

Clyde's mouth dropped open. He, Rani, and Luke looked at each other in shock. “Wait, how'd you--?"

The boy's mouth twitched into a wry smile. “Been there, done that." He stuck out a hand. “Name's Marty, by the way. Marty McFly. Welcome to 1985."

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a number of places including a) marathoning Back to the Future on Wednesday, b) my half-awake brain noticing the older-time-traveling-mentor-and-teenage-protege parallels between Doc & Marty and Sarah Jane & her kids, and c) on top of it all, discovering Daniel Anthony is the same height as Michael J. Fox. Title is from the song "1985" by Bowling for Soup.


End file.
